walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel (TV Series)
Daniel is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident and a soldier of the Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Daniel's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Daniel joined a community called the Kingdom where he became one of Ezekiel's closest soldiers. Daniel was present at the time of the arrival of a notorious group of survivors named the Saviors who operated on behalf of Negan. Upon meeting, the Saviors demanded a portion of supplies in exchange for leaving the community unscathed, to which Ezekiel complied under the condition that the Saviors would never step foot inside the Kingdom. Throughout the following months, Daniel aided his group in gathering supplies in order to compensate the Saviors demands and thus he took part in several conducted weekly trades between the two groups, which he alongside Ezekiel, and several others kept secretly hidden from the rest of the community. Season 6 "East" While looking for his missing horse by some farm buildings, Daniel becomes surrounded by walkers as Rick and Morgan approach him from outside. When Rick questions him, he tells them to leave because of the imminent walker threat and runs away as Rick attempts to shoot him, however, Morgan pushes the gun away at the last minute. "Last Day on Earth" Daniel and Colton stumble across Morgan and Carol shortly after Roman's death and Morgan tells them that he has their horse and asks for their help in saving Carol, who was stabbed previously by Jiro and shot in the arm and leg by Roman. They agree and the group leaves together. Season 7 "The Well" Daniel helps transport Carol to the Kingdom with Colton and Morgan until a group of walkers attack them. Just as they are getting overwhelmed, Richard and other Kingdomers arrive in time to dispatch the walkers and save Daniel's group. "New Best Friends" Daniel is at the Saviors exchange with Ezekiel and the rest of his court, waiting for Gavin and his band of men to arrive. He witnesses the heated exchange between Richard and Jared before the Saviors finally leave. Afterwards, he returns to the Kingdom with the others. Daniel later goes along with Ezekiel and the other Kingdomers at Carol's house to deliver a casserole. He apologizes to Carol for tripping her wire used for walkers. As Carol says goodbye, Jerry hands her some cobbler which she accepts before telling them to go. "Bury Me Here" Daniel picks cantaloupes from the Kingdom garden and loads them into a wheelbarrow for the Saviors' supply drop. Later that day, he helps the others search the area when the road is blocked by a row of shopping carts and they come across an empty grave. He helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. When Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons, Daniel raises his gun. He then watches in horror as Benjamin is shot in the leg by Jared. He helps load him on to the truck and drives to Carol's house. The next day, Daniel accompanies Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load another cantaloupe onto the truck. He later watches helplessly as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Daniel follows Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Later that day, he and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. He works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the Saviors and Scavengers retreat from Alexandria, Daniel is then present for Rick, Maggie, and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Season 8 "Mercy" Daniel is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. Daniel then joins Ezekiel as he leads another group towards a third Savior outpost. They see a Savior guarding the front entrance and shoot at him. However, they all miss and the Savior ducks behind a car for cover. He then throws a smoke grenade at the group which explodes, creating a big cloud of smoke. "The Damned" Daniel is among the Kingdommers to hunt down Nelson. After a while, he is eventually hunted down and mauled by Shiva. Daniel and the Kingdommers then regroup in the woods, where they hear on the radio that the nearby Savior outpost is sending out an active patrol, indicating that they know the Kingdommers are coming. Despite the concern of his closest advisors, Ezekiel is unfazed, and confidently prepares for the upcoming attack. "Monsters" Daniel is among the Kingdommers to successfully ambush two groups of Saviors as they proceed in clearing out the different buildings that make up the outpost controlled by Gavin's men. After Ezekiel realizes there's a gun aiming for his group, he orders everyone to scatter as the gunman opens fire with a heavy machine gun the Kingdomers. However, Daniel and other soldiers swiftly knock Ezekiel to the ground to shield him from the hail of bullets. "Some Guy" Unfortunately, Daniel is one of the members of the Kingdom to be killed by the machine gun barrage after the attack on the Savior outpost. Ezekiel finds his body and deeply mourns his closest friend. Minutes later, Daniel and the Kingdommers reanimate. As Ezekiel crawls away, a reanimated Daniel is put down by Alvaro. Death ;Killed By *Machine Gun Savior (Alive) *Himself (Sacrifice) Daniel, alongside many other Kingdom soldiers jump on Ezekiel to shield him from the Saviors'.50 caliber machine gun, and in the process, he gets shot multiple times. *Alvaro (Zombified) When several Kingdom soldiers reanimate and try to attack Ezekiel, a zombified Daniel is shot in the head by Alvaro. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daniel has killed: *Himself (Sacrifice) *At least 20 unnamed Saviors (Alongside his fellows Kingdommers) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ezekiel Daniel and Ezekiel seem to be be good friends and Daniel respects him. When the saviours where gunning people down Daniel and many others jumped on the king sacrificing himself to save Ezekiel. Benjamin Even though they haven't interacted with each other much, they seem to be civil with one another. When Benjamin got shot in the leg and died, Daniel was shocked and devastated. Appearances Trivia *Daniel is credited as The Man in Season 6. **This character was given the name Daniel in "The Well". **The actor and character both share the same first name, similar to Luke Donaldson and his character Luke. *Daniel is the first named Kingdom survivor to appear. *Daniel is left-handed. Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Suicidal Category:Notable Walkers